Make It Out Alive
by Dr. Nite
Summary: Entirely new character. His story and how he'd fit in to the Harry Potter series, as well as post-Deathly Harrow.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

He walked briskly across the busy platform, an air of urgency about him, his long black ropes trailing behind him. The wind turned and began to blow against his back, causing his robes to encase him. You could see an old leather trunk protruding from under his robes; 'Professor E. C. Black, D.A.D.A' was printed on front in gold. The letters were worn and presented the owners title feebly. He looked up at the clock warily, it was almost 11. He was late this year. He hated being late. Even though he was in a train station, finding the train was like finding Where's Wally - relatively difficult. This was most likely due to the fact the station was filled with heavenly white steam from the scarlet Hogwarts Express. It was like having your head in the clouds, it felt fluffy, the air was moist but it gave you a headache after a while. The professor stood still for a moment, looking in all directions, resembling a little lost puppy. Then a flash of red caught his eye - a student had just opened one of train doors. He walked over, a lot slower this time, and grasped the handle. He pulled himself up and stood on the edge, still with door wide open. The steam cleared and he scoured the platform in case of any stray students then signalled the driver, giving him the all clear to pull away. The driver tooted and started the train. The professor drew his wand and locked all the train doors, apart from the one he still had open. He then decided to sweep the platform one final time, despite the fact he wouldn't be able to stop the train now anyway, and saw the Potters and Weasleys conversing. Only one out of the four noticed him staring intently, it was Hermione. The professor looked at her and for a few seconds, they held gaze. His pale but piercing blue eyes stared into her dark, intense brown eyes. She looked away and the professor closed the train door. They hadn't seen each other for 19 years. If he'd had arrived on time, he wouldn't have seen her. He hated being late.

Chapter 2

The professor decided to make his way to the back of the train where the teachers carriage was. The train jolted several times, stirring a dormant childhood memory belonging to the professor. He reached the desolate carriage and sat down with a sigh, he began to recall the events of this very day 25 years ago.

Today was the day. The day his mother had been preparing him for ever since he could remember. He was nervous - any child is on their first day of school. He scanned the platform, it was teeming was students both new and old. A warm hand placed itself onto his shoulder, he looked up cautiously then sighed with relief when he realised the hand belonged to his mother. 'Nervous?' she asked and he replied with a feeble nod. 'Don't worry Ed, every witch and wizard has to go to Hogwarts at some point.' she said softly in an attempt to ease her sons nerves, but she could tell from his face it didn't work. She smiled at him and brushed his hair back. She checked her watch and saw that it was almost 11. 'Now no matter what anyone says, whatever house they put you in is not important and I can guarantee that nearly everyone on that train will want to be in Gryffindor and they'll say it's the best-'

'What house were you in?' he quickly said before she could finish.

'Hufflepuff' she said proudly and her son sniggered. 'I was expecting a response like that...' she rolled her eyes and gave a little laugh. Children were starting to get on the train now, so she made sure her son's luggage was all in check. She bit her lip and watched children climb onto the train from all directions 'I suppose you should hop on now.' Holding back her tears, she gave her son a hug and kissed him on the cheek. Then she waved him goodbye as, a little more confident now, the boy scampered off and climbed aboard the Hogwarts Express. Once inside, he looked back and saw his mother crying as the train pulled away. It was the first time the two had been apart in eleven years. Eridanus made his way down the rickety train, searching for a seat. Eventually he came across a carriage where two boys were sitting, there were a couple of spare seats. He rapped on the door and stuck his head round it, 'Hello,' he said timidly, 'Er... Do you mind if I sit with you? Everywhere else is full.'

'Course not! Sit down!' said one of the boys, he was tall and thin with freckles and bright red hair. 'Ron Weasley' he said with a grin as he stuck out a large hand. Eridanus shook it willingly and the dark haired boy sitting on the other side leaned forward and stuck out his hand 'Harry Potter' he added. Eridanus smiled and gladly shook his hand.

Chapter 3

Eridanus woke with a fright, a ruffled little owl was pecking at his hand so he pulled it away. He didn't realise that he'd dozed off. Watching the owl, he pulled a green apple out of his pocket and offered it to his new found feathery friend. The owl inspected the apple and took a large chunk out of it once he'd established that it was safe. Smiling to himself, the professor scooped the little owl and opened the carriage doors. One was already open. That must've been how the owl got in. He stepped out and scanned the first few carriages. The owl must belong to someone close by, he thought. After a while he noticed a small dark haired boy looking around the carriages with some other children. The boy was looking under seats and was gradually moving toward the professor. When the boy almost walked into him, he tapped him on the shoulder. The boy jumped and stood up right, his friends ran back to their seats. 'Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you,' said the professor calmly 'but you look like you've misplaced something, possibly this little owl?' The boy relaxed and let out a sigh of relief. 'Yes sir, that's my owl, Trovel.'

'Well, you better have him back then,' passing the owl to the boy, he continued 'He seems to like apples,' he said with a wink. 'What's your name, boy? In case I find him again.'

'Potter sir, Albus Potter.'

The professor smiled weakly and quickly returned to the carriage. He rested his head against the window and closed his eyes. Another Potter. He would again be reminded of the childhood memories he'd rather forget. They'd presented themselves when Teddy Lupin and James Potter started school, but he'd coped with it. This time it was different because he'd created a relationship with the Potter boy, whereas with Teddy and James he only had to see them. He knew deep in the recesses of his mind that they would come back to haunt him. His flaws, his mistakes, everything he lost. And the worst part was that he could never forget.

Chapter 4

The train squealed as it grinded to a halt. Remaining still, Eridanus watched the Hogwarts students spill out of the train. He'd wait until they'd all left before he ventured out and then take a shortcut to reach the castle first. He fastened his tie properly before leaving. It was incredibly dark outside, drawing his wand, the professor began a fast paced walk toward the castle. Professor McGonagall wouldn't be too impressed with his tardiness. He wasn't very well liked among the staff anyway. To his surprise, the students had already reached the castle. His best option now was to overtake them and slide in unnoticed. He managed it and took his place at the staff table. The end of the staff table. Where he supposedly belonged. He took up a nearby silver goblet that had been filled with Fire Whisky, the House Elves knew him only too well. Students began to file in through the main doors, wearing a mixture of emotions. Some anxious for the new year, some incredibly happy. Returning students took their places at their house tables and new students came in, dressed in plain black robes yet to be branded with house colours and emblems. Professor McGonagall rose up from her seat and drifted over to the enchanted lectern. She welcomed the students, introduced new staff and then introduced the Sorting Hat. It was the same scenario every year, but Eridanus didn't mind. Being the head of Gryffindor, he quite enjoyed seeing which students would share his house. One by one the new students were sorted. Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Gryffindor and so on. The Sorting Ceremony was drawing to a close, only a few students were left. 'Rose Weasley!' McGonagall hollered. The professor could've sworn that a rock dropped to the pit of his stomach. He knew Ron and Hermione married but he had no idea they had a child - or even children. He thought the Weasleys had just come with the Potters to Platform 9 3/4 like they usually did. Maybe they did, how could he be absolutely sure it wasn't just another one of the Weasleys? After all they were a huge family. Yet the girl looked exactly like Hermione. 'Gryffindor!' the cry of the Sorting Hat interrupted his thoughts. Gryffindor. A Gryffindor. 'Albus Potter!' McGongall hollered again, yet again interfering with his train of thought. The boy from the train. The professor grasped his goblet and gulped down the Whisky like a regular at a local tavern. He observed the boy carefully, pleading with Merlin to put the boy to be in any other house but his own. Setting down the goblet gingerly, he leaned forward slightly. 'Gryffindor!' the hat proclaimed. Cheers and whistles and applause came from every direction. 'Let the feast begin.' ordered McGonagall and food and drink appeared on the table, filling every plate and goblet as far as the eye could see. Professor Eridanus left the hall. He couldn't sit and celebrate with his head full of pressing thoughts. He retired to his office to think.

Chapter 5

'No!' Harry roared. 'Sirius!' He fell to his knees, crying, still restrained by Lupin. Eridanus collapsed in the doorway. His own father had just been killed, right in front of him. He felt sick to his stomach, he turned away and ran. Only to be greeted and grabbed by Yaxley. 'You're coming with me laddy.' he jeered before casting a spell Eridanus could never recall, all he remembered was the bright light that came with it. Despite only being just a dream or rather a flashback, it always woke him. He was sprawled across his desk, his face stuck to a piece of blank parchment. He must've unpacked before he fell asleep. Struggling to remember last nights events Eridanus pulled himself up off the desk to change his robes and make himself look somewhat presentable. As he was combing his hair, he looked down and saw two empty bottles of Fire Whiskey. He didn't remember drinking last night - then again he never did. He picked up one of the bottles and inspected it, inspecting the cap, he smelt the inside of the bottle. I didn't smell like whiskey. It was clean. If anything, it smelt the Muggle product known as washing up liquid. Then he realised, he'd brought the bottles with him for Neville's Herbology lesson. He decided he'd take them down later. Downstairs, a door creaked open, his first class of the day were entering his classroom. He could hear faintly, their muffled mumbles. After adjusting his tie, he pulled back his office door and trotted down the stairway to the classroom. The students were immediately silenced and they eyes widened in fear at the professors casual entrance. He had turned into a weathered, slovenly black dog at his office door. He hopped up onto his desk and sat there, indifferent. Every year, he would greet his first years as a dog during the first lesson. It wasn't an attempt to frighten them, but an attempt to inform them. So if they saw a dog wandering around the school they wouldn't bat an eyelid. He returned to his human form and watched the fear in the students eyes wash away and be replaced with relief. 'Well. Good morning. I believe a formal introduction is in order. I am Professor Black and I,' he paused 'will be teaching you ,' he drew out his wand 'how to defend yourself against... The Dark Arts and all it entails.' with a flick of his wand he opened a large cage that sat glumly in the corner. Within seconds, an incredibly aggressive Blast-Ended Skrewt was scurrying around the classroom, destroying everything in it's path.


	2. Chapter 2

The professor decided to make his way to the back of the train where the teachers carriage was. The train jolted several times, stirring a dormant childhood memory belonging to the professor. He reached the desolate carriage and sat down with a sigh, he began to recall the events of this very day 25 years ago.

Today was the day. The day his mother had been preparing him for ever since he could remember. He was nervous - any child is on their first day of school. He scanned the platform, it was teeming was students both new and old. A warm hand placed itself onto his shoulder, he looked up cautiously then sighed with relief when he realised the hand belonged to his mother. 'Nervous?' she asked and he replied with a feeble nod. 'Don't worry Ed, every witch and wizard has to go to Hogwarts at some point.' she said softly in an attempt to ease her sons nerves, but she could tell from his face it didn't work. She smiled at him and brushed his hair back. She checked her watch and saw that it was almost 11. 'Now no matter what anyone says, whatever house they put you in is not important and I can guarantee that nearly everyone on that train will want to be in Gryffindor and they'll say it's the best-'

'What house were you in?' he quickly said before she could finish.

'Hufflepuff' she said proudly and her son sniggered. 'I was expecting a response like that...' she rolled her eyes and gave a little laugh. Children were starting to get on the train now, so she made sure her son's luggage was all in check. She bit her lip and watched children climb onto the train from all directions 'I suppose you should hop on now.' Holding back her tears, she gave her son a hug and kissed him on the cheek. Then she waved him goodbye as, a little more confident now, the boy scampered off and climbed aboard the Hogwarts Express. Once inside, he looked back and saw his mother crying as the train pulled away. It was the first time the two had been apart in eleven years. Eridanus made his way down the rickety train, searching for a seat. Eventually he came across a carriage where two boys were sitting, there were a couple of spare seats. He rapped on the door and stuck his head round it, 'Hello,' he said timidly, 'Er... Do you mind if I sit with you? Everywhere else is full.'

'Course not! Sit down!' said one of the boys, he was tall and thin with freckles and bright red hair. 'Ron Weasley' he said with a grin as he stuck out a large hand. Eridanus shook it willingly and the dark haired boy sitting on the other side leaned forward and stuck out his hand 'Harry Potter' he added. Eridanus smiled and gladly shook his hand.


	3. Chapter 3

Eridanus woke with a fright, a ruffled little owl was pecking at his hand so he pulled it away. He didn't realise that he'd dozed off. Watching the owl, he pulled a green apple out of his pocket and offered it to his new found feathery friend. The owl inspected the apple and took a large chunk out of it once he'd established that it was safe. Smiling to himself, the professor scooped the little owl and opened the carriage doors. One was already open. That must've been how the owl got in. He stepped out and scanned the first few carriages. The owl must belong to someone close by, he thought. After a while he noticed a small dark haired boy looking around the carriages with some other children. The boy was looking under seats and was gradually moving toward the professor. When the boy almost walked into him, he tapped him on the shoulder. The boy jumped and stood up right, his friends ran back to their seats. 'Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you,' said the professor calmly 'but you look like you've misplaced something, possibly this little owl?' The boy relaxed and let out a sigh of relief. 'Yes sir, that's my owl, Trovel.'

'Well, you better have him back then,' passing the owl to the boy, he continued 'He seems to like apples,' he said with a wink. 'What's your name, boy? In case I find him again.'

'Potter sir, Albus Potter.'

The professor smiled weakly and quickly returned to the carriage. He rested his head against the window and closed his eyes. Another Potter. He would again be reminded of the childhood memories he'd rather forget. They'd presented themselves when Teddy Lupin and James Potter started school, but he'd coped with it. This time it was different because he'd created a relationship with the Potter boy, whereas with Teddy and James he only had to see them. He knew deep in the recesses of his mind that they would come back to haunt him. His flaws, his mistakes, everything he lost. And the worst part was that he could never forget.


	4. Chapter 4

The train squealed as it grinded to a halt. Remaining still, Eridanus watched the Hogwarts students spill out of the train. He'd wait until they'd all left before he ventured out and then take a shortcut to reach the castle first. He fastened his tie properly before leaving. It was incredibly dark outside, drawing his wand, the professor began a fast paced walk toward the castle. Professor McGonagall wouldn't be too impressed with his tardiness. He wasn't very well liked among the staff anyway. To his surprise, the students had already reached the castle. His best option now was to overtake them and slide in unnoticed. He managed it and took his place at the staff table. The end of the staff table. Where he supposedly belonged. He took up a nearby silver goblet that had been filled with Fire Whisky, the House Elves knew him only too well. Students began to file in through the main doors, wearing a mixture of emotions. Some anxious for the new year, some incredibly happy. Returning students took their places at their house tables and new students came in, dressed in plain black robes yet to be branded with house colours and emblems. Professor McGonagall rose up from her seat and drifted over to the enchanted lectern. She welcomed the students, introduced new staff and then introduced the Sorting Hat. It was the same scenario every year, but Eridanus didn't mind. Being the head of Gryffindor, he quite enjoyed seeing which students would share his house. One by one the new students were sorted. Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Gryffindor and so on. The Sorting Ceremony was drawing to a close, only a few students were left. 'Rose Weasley!' McGonagall hollered. The professor could've sworn that a rock dropped to the pit of his stomach. He knew Ron and Hermione married but he had no idea they had a child - or even children. He thought the Weasleys had just come with the Potters to Platform 9 3/4 like they usually did. Maybe they did, how could he be absolutely sure it wasn't just another one of the Weasleys? After all they were a huge family. Yet the girl looked exactly like Hermione. 'Gryffindor!' the cry of the Sorting Hat interrupted his thoughts. Gryffindor. A Gryffindor. 'Albus Potter!' McGongall hollered again, yet again interfering with his train of thought. The boy from the train. The professor grasped his goblet and gulped down the Whisky like a regular at a local tavern. He observed the boy carefully, pleading with Merlin to put the boy to be in any other house but his own. Setting down the goblet gingerly, he leaned forward slightly. 'Gryffindor!' the hat proclaimed. Cheers and whistles and applause came from every direction. 'Let the feast begin.' ordered McGonagall and food and drink appeared on the table, filling every plate and goblet as far as the eye could see. Professor Eridanus left the hall. He couldn't sit and celebrate with his head full of pressing thoughts. He retired to his office to think.


	5. Chapter 5

'No!' Harry roared. 'Sirius!' He fell to his knees, crying, still restrained by Lupin. Eridanus collapsed in the doorway. His own father had just been killed, right in front of him. He felt sick to his stomach, he turned away and ran. Only to be greeted and grabbed by Yaxley. 'You're coming with me laddy.' he jeered before casting a spell Eridanus could never recall, all he remembered was the bright light that came with it. Despite only being just a dream or rather a flashback, it always woke him. He was sprawled across his desk, his face stuck to a piece of blank parchment. He must've unpacked before he fell asleep. Struggling to remember last nights events Eridanus pulled himself up off the desk to change his robes and make himself look somewhat presentable. As he was combing his hair, he looked down and saw two empty bottles of Fire Whiskey. He didn't remember drinking last night - then again he never did. He picked up one of the bottles and inspected it, inspecting the cap, he smelt the inside of the bottle. I didn't smell like whiskey. It was clean. If anything, it smelt the Muggle product known as washing up liquid. Then he realised, he'd brought the bottles with him for Neville's Herbology lesson. He decided he'd take them down later. Downstairs, a door creaked open, his first class of the day were entering his classroom. He could hear faintly, their muffled mumbles. After adjusting his tie, he pulled back his office door and trotted down the stairway to the classroom. The students were immediately silenced and they eyes widened in fear at the professors casual entrance. He had turned into a weathered, slovenly black dog at his office door. He hopped up onto his desk and sat there, indifferent. Every year, he would greet his first years as a dog during the first lesson. It wasn't an attempt to frighten them, but an attempt to inform them. So if they saw a dog wandering around the school they wouldn't bat an eyelid. He returned to his human form and watched the fear in the students eyes wash away and be replaced with relief. 'Well. Good morning. I believe a formal introduction is in order. I am Professor Black and I,' he paused 'will be teaching you ,' he drew out his wand 'how to defend yourself against... The Dark Arts and all it entails.' with a flick of his wand he opened a large cage that sat glumly in the corner. Within seconds, an incredibly aggressive Blast-Ended Skrewt was scurrying around the classroom, destroying everything in it's path.


End file.
